This invention is directed to a novel vehicle wash boom system associated with self-service vehicle wash bays into which automobiles, trucks or the like can be driven, parked and washed utilizing coin-operated low pressure washing brushes and high pressure pre-washing and rinsing wands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,157 issued on Apr. 15, 1997 to Charles D. Titzer, a car wash boom system is disclosed which includes two booms with one of the booms including a cam and cam follower and a torsion spring to rotate the boom between a parked or home position at which the other boom can pass therebeneath and an in-use position. The latter boom system has proven quite successful, but limitations involve the cost of manufacture, including the costs of parts and/or the fabrication and assembly thereof. The present invention avoids the latter by providing a vehicle wash boom system in which the components thereof are exceedingly inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, not to mention simplicity in servicing and repair.
Other patents involving rotatable boom systems are found in patents cited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,157, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,049 granted on May 5, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,177 granted on Jun. 26, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,316 granted on Mar. 14, 1972.